SPICE AND LEMONS
by vicky-twilight-obsessed
Summary: Lemons galore as the three porn girls of the century arrive at their own boarding school, right into the hands of hundreds of horny guys, but three special guys in particular have caught their attentions... will it last, or will lust rule over the love?
1. ELEVATORS

**WARNING READERS, THIS IS LEMONY GOODNESS FROM EVERYONE AND ALL COUPLES, PAIRINGS SWITCH AROUND AND EVERYONE DOES EVERYONE. PLEASE ONLY READ IF YOU DARE. LEMONS AND SEX, LEMONS AND SEX!!!!!!!!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, NOW READ AND ENJOY, OHH YEH... AND REVIEW... A LOT PLEASE. *PUPPY DOG EYES***

My name is Bella Swan. I am the sexiest woman on earth and have been used in almost every single top porn film in the past few years. I have also done numerous victoria secret campaigns and runway shows. Almost every guy in the world knows my name and I love it. Everyone wants to get into bed with me.

You see I am only eighteen years old! Very young and for that I am a little ashamed however I do not regret anything. I have always been privately tutored, and ending up fucking my teacher, so now I am going to change. I am going to a boarding school.

However this is not just any boarding school, this is our boarding school. The only reason I am allowed to go is my father was the founder. Both my parents are dead now though, but my two sisters and I still get to go.

Oh yeh I almost forgot. My two sisters are called Rosalie and ALice. Rosalie is blonde with blue eyes and medium height. ALice has short black spiky hair with bright green eyes. She is really short. Then finally me, I am quite tall with waist long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

My skin is also very pale, I don't tan easily...

The three of us are all in the porn industry, we own our own company called Pussy-cats and have been featured in one way or another in all the clips and movies... anyway back to the point. SCHOOL! yeh so now it belongs to us...

We didn't even bother to change the staff when our parents passed away. We all hated our parents and moved out as soon as we could. The school remained almost exactly the same but was somehow left in our charge.

We decided not to keep it as an all boys school so we switched it to coed. It was only a few days ago ALice had the idea to go there ourselves. It would be pretty funny getting the teachers to teach us since we were in charge of them.

The only other thing we did change was the kids' freedom. They were allowed to go wherever they wanted whenever out of school hours. This meant there was no longer a lights out time, it was however their own fault if they didn't get to class the next day on time.

We wouldn't have to do any homework whatsoever and anything else for that matter. This was going to be great. There were probably going to be some really cute guys there as well. Well there had to be at least one cute guy out of three hundred.

The three of us had just landed in London. We are Italian you see. Of course there was the usual swarm of fans and paparazzi but in the end we managed to shake them off. The lorries of our stuff had already been delivered to our school and we were all going to be roomies.

But of course we had to tweek it a little. We got a whole floor to ourselves. Each whole apartment was a different room. So there was a kitchen, bathroom, games room, study, bedrooms, walk in wardrobes etc.

We had also decided to film a new movie while in here. It would at least give us some past time. SO anyway we had landed already and were now already on our way over to the school. We wanted to make a big entrance you see.

We had specially requested that all students were to be lined up outside the school to see us arrive. We were all driving our three cars, they were all bugatti verons. I was driving in the middle with Alice to my left and Rose to my right.

We had also decided to wear some of the most revealing clothes ever. You probably wouldn't find these in even some of the skankiest porn movies.

ALice was wearing a dress that barely covered her but. It was dark green and very fitted. It was so tight and made her cleavage clearly stand out. There was a big, purposely put, hole in the middle and running up in a spiral pattern revealing her belly button nad some of her cleavage .Underneath she wore some bright silver leggings and some six inch green heals to top it off.

Rosalie wore a long tee shirt, that like Alice's dress, barely covered her rear up. It was a bright blue and went excellently with her black tights and stilletos. Rose wanted that whole disco look so she wore a band in her hair and bright pink leg warmers over her shoes. The top itself had a hugely deep v neck that went right down to her belly button so you could definately spot that sh wasn't wearing a bra.

Since they had completely different stiles I also opted for something different. Basically, I was wearing lingerie. I wore black hot pants, well they were more like panties made up of some slightly thicker black material. Then I wore a normal white blouse that I had attacked with a pair of scissors.

I had completely cut off the bottom two thirds so it came just bellow my breasts. I did not do up any of the buttons and simply tied a knot around the middle. You could see my very exposing red victoria secret bra underneath the thin white shirt and you could clearly see it through the big exposed area in the front too.

Basically we were dressed as the sluts of the century, but then again that was who we were. One thing I was definately looking forward to was the look on their faces. Nobody knew we were coming except for the teachers so they were probably all really frustrated now at having to stand outside not knowing what the big surprise was.

The teachers all knew who we were too and they knew better than to talk to us about our clothes or our habits. They were all quite young and mostly men too so they would probably all be really easy to crack.

Anyway, the girls would probably be glaring at us with jealousy and hatred while the boys were left drooling at us with their mouths hanging open.

The school had only started the year a few days ago so we weren't too late. So back to us, we had about two more minutes before we got there so we stopped by the side of the road.

We all stepped out and did makeup checks and ajusted each others clothes. You see since we were all porn stars we didn't really care about the whole touchy-feely thing. We all had this connection anyway and I swear in another life we would probably all be bi.

We stepped in the car one last time and set off again in the same connection. With one turn left we revved our engines up to full so everyone knew we were here. As I turned the corner I saw the school and the mass amount of sudents waiting outside for us.

They all looked really excited at seeing our cars, they were all probably mystified as to who were driving them. The glass was completely blacked out so no one could see a thing in.

Everyone was still there gaping and I could see people start to whisper to eachother, this is when we put it up another notch for the final stage. Alice sped ahead of us two and skidded to a stop before the other students who were now all looking at the door.

She hopped out quickly and spun around to face them. Of course there were automatic gasps when people recognized her and then another round when they all took in her outfit. After this definate whispers broke up but stopped again when Rose copied Alice.

I think most the boys were drooling now looking at my two sisters and that was when I stopped.

I slowly opened my door and put my first bare leg out. Boys all growled as I continued to slip out my long leg very slowly followed by the other. I decided to put them out of their torture so I got the rest of my body out and turned my face up to look at them.

One guy fell over in the far left and a few others took a few steps back at the sight of me. I put pure lust in my eyes as I looked around at everyone. I walked to link my arms with my sisters and suddenly the huge silence errupted with whistles and cat calls.

Mr Britts came up and asked us to follow him to our rooms. I declined and told him we wanted to meet the students first. He simply turned away and walked off as we walked towards the biggest group of guys.

* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * ** * ** * * * * * * ** * **

I think we flirted for about an hour while guys checked us out for about an hour, while boys tried to sweet talk us for an hour, while the guys all asked us out in that hour, while the girls all glared at us for the duration of that hour too.

There were some seriously fit guys here, no doubt about it. My phone had about three hundred new contacts in it and I was feeling pretty pleased with myself, but that soon turned to boredom.

I pulled my girls to the side, "Hey why don't we try and find a nice girl to talk to."

They agreed and our eyes seemed to be searching around the crouds for some nice girls. Finally my eyes landed upon a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes who looked very shy. I then noticed her arm was linked with another guy with a dark black hair. He was quite cute, and he was not looking at us in that way.

Finally at least we found some half decent people. We talked for a bit and we found out their names were Angela and Ben and they were together. They looked so right for each other anyway, they just had this connection.

Guys were still constantly coming up to us and interrupting our conversations and it was really starting to get annoying. Well they were guys who have seen the three of us completely naked and fucking someone, so you can't really blame them.

To be honest I still hadn't seen a guy who had really caught my eye and I was starting to lose hope, but that was when the three of us turned around and saw them looking right back at us...

I swear they were the three most gorgeous boys I have ever seen. The one on the left was quite tall with blond hair and blue eyes and I swear I heard Alice catch her breathe when she saw him. He looked right back at her, he was defiantly English.

The one on the right was the complete opposite to him. He was very muscular and had smooth, brown curly locks. His eyes were a warm hazel and he seemed like a big brother type to me, well obviously Rose thought differently as she took a double take of his body. Well, Rose always did have a thing for Americans.

Finally, the guy I looked at last stood in the middle. He was Italian and I swear my heart fell out of my chest. He had the brightest green eyes I have ever seen and he had sleek copper bronze hair combed back. He had a very well built body and his tan was to die for. I think I was about to kiss him when I looked at his lips but very luckily for me the English guy started to speak.

"Hi girls, I'm Jasper, that is Emmett and he is Edward."

His name was Edward, he was so perfect. "Hi, I'm Bella and these are my sisters Rose and Alice. But you probably already knew that from our work."

They looked at eachother and grinned with huge smiles. "We might have seen some of your work girls yes."

Alice was looking at Jasper longingly and he was returning her gaze. Rose and Emmett were both grinning at each other and as I looked back at Edward's eyes and I could see the sheer amount of lust radiating of of him. I probably looked the same way to be quite honest. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well do you guys all want to come up to our floor for some drinks or some stuff." I asked as seductively as I could, of course it worked and all the guys looked like they had won the lottery.

"sure thing Bella, we'll escort you there if you like." I walked right up to Edward and linked my arm with his, he seemed a little surprised at my forwardness but he soon relaxed and our bodies just seemed to link together. That was strange, I had never felt that when I was with any other guy.

My sisters linked arms with the other guys and we all started to walk off. All the other pupils were silent as they watched us. All the guys looked ready to kill someone with the way they were looking at our guys. The girls just glared even more, but that was probably because we had just stolen the hottest guys in school.

Could life get any better? We walked in a comfortable silence up to the elevator. It was really small, I mean tiny! But we decided to all try and squeeze in anyway. We all had our bodies pressed up against each other and our clothes were all starting to ride up our legs even more.

I was pressed close to Edward's chest and I took a big breathe of him in. He smelt of chocolate and oranges, my new favourite combination. He looked down at me and I could feel his stare on the top of my head but I did not look up. I would probably be lost in those eyes for a very long time.

We finally heard the beep and we all almost fell out of the elevator, I landed right on top of Andre and as I got up off of him I made sure I acted extra sexy. I slowly pulled my leg up brushing up his whole thigh and gently lifted my arms up brushing his chest and lifted them above my head.

I flicked my hair sideways and bit my lip. "Sorry, that was really silly of me." I giggled a bit at the end and watched him as he too stood up and kept watching me intently. The other girls were having the same effect on the boys and we knew what just to do.

We walked away from them our arms linked but soon felt their warm arms wrapping around our waists as they caught up.

"Not so fast there. Did you really think I would let you get away from me that easily." he whispered very huskily as his lips grazed my ear sending an electric current though my body.

"Maybe, but now I know you just can't resist me."

**LEMONS START BASICALLY AS SOON AS THE NEXT CHAPTER STARTS, SO BE PREPARED. OH YEH AND I ONLY CONTINUE STORIES IF YO GUYS LIKE, SO IF U DONT REVIEW OR EMAIL OR COMMENT THEN I WONT CONTINUE. SO YOUR BAD IF U DONT....**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIII

**REVIEW!!!! NOW OR NO UPDATE!!!**


	2. BALCONIES WATERBEDS

_LOL.. im updating already i knoW!!! lol i think you guys deserve it though x x x luv u all my fans_

**_this chapter is dedicated to CherieMarie for being so supporting _**_of this story so far.. thank you x_

_so anyway lol yeh dont own twilight bladi bladi bla...._

_oh yeh and _**_LEMON ALERT!!_**_! I SAID LEMONS WOULD START AS SOON AS AND WELL... THEY REALLY DO!_

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV**

Previously.....

"Not so fast there. Did you really think I would let you get away from me that easily." he whispered very huskily as his lips grazed my ear sending an electric current though my body.

"Maybe, but now I know you just can't resist me.". . . . . .

I leant further back against his body and grinded my body just that little bit closer to him feeling him getting harder as his body reacted to mine.

I smiled to myself as I heard him groan... what I didn't expect however was my bodies reaction to him too though. His groans seemed to vibrate their way down the length of my body and stopped right at my core...

I got the tingling sensation rocket through me and I gasped at the feeling. That was it.. I didn't care how my sisters approached their men.. I sure as hell didn't want to wait. I wanted to feel him.. all of him.

I suddenly turned a hundred and eighty degrees so I was facing him. My boobs pushed up against his rock hard chest... definite muscle... and I knew he could feel my hardened nipples.

I looked up to see him facing me too and couldn't help but lean forward as his lips opened. I gripped his left arm with my hand as my other hand went to the back of his head, pulling him just close enough for me to close the distance.

It was that very moment, both our mouthes opened in anticipation, when our lips first brushed that I felt a spark rush through my body sending all the right thoughts and signals out.

I moaned ever so slightly as I pushed forward once more, our lips completely locked together now. I felt him rake his hands ever so slowly round my back, grazing up and down, finally giving my ass a light squeeze that made me smile around his lips.

I nibbled on his bottom lip and right away he opened his mouth to my tongue. I had never had such a passionate lust filled kiss, it was filled with desire and uhh!!! I needed more of him...

Just as he let go and began to kiss his way along my jaw, he brought his hands back up to my front... Slowly, he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of my lip, then my jaw line, my chin, my neck... he kept going down and just as he reached my collar bone... my weak spot... that I finally looked over his shoulder.

They had all gone! ALice and Rose were probably already fucking their men in the bloody luxury kind sized beds and I was still in the hall! OKay... foreplay over.. I give in.

"Edward, stop."

"What.. Why?" He had a puzzled expression on his face and his firm grip on my waist started to loosen dramatically.

"I need you.. now...We should go inside the dorm..."

"I thought you would never ask Bella" With that, in one simple, graceful fluid motion he flung me over his shoulder like a true caveman. It was like I was as light as a feather on his back. I giggled... me... actually giggled!

"Which room?" He stuttered as I sucked the top of his earlobe, twirling my tongue around.

"Don't know, don't care... pick one, they're all o-o-opened." I managed to scramble out as he took his turn at teasing me, rubbing his big, strong, warm hands along the inside of my thigh.

Wow, either I was losing my touch at being in control.... or this man just knew exactly which buttons of mine he had to press. I was hoping it being the latter of the bunch.

I didn't even know which direction we where heading in...all I could think about were his lingering hands getting closer and closer to where I needed him the most. I vaguely heard a few doors open and shut...

Next thing I know, I've been placed on a huge waterbed, the cold surface creating a whole new rush of physical feelings as it touched my hot and flushed skin.

I looked around and saw that I was on a balcony... that means people will be able to see us.. oh well, not like Im not used to it...

Talking about us, where the hell did Edward g-

My thoughts turned completely incoherent as I saw Edward stand before me... only in his boxers. His deep tanned, silky smooth skin, the perfectly chiselled, perfectly defined muscles, those big arms, and the precious 'V' of his hips leading down past his boxers.

It was now I noticed the hunger in his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching... almost as if he was trying to restrain himself from jumping on me, the soft glisten of the sweaty beads falling across his neck and of course, the tent pitched up inside his pants.

He looked big... and ready....

I couldn't help the smile creep up to my lips as I saw him... he truly was a perfect representation of what ever guys body should look like. Once I finally drew my eyes off of his boxers he started to move towards me... like I was his more than willing prey.

Before he could touch me I quickly got up and untied the knot of my blouse, flinging it across the room with my skirt... leaving me in only heels and the Victoria Secret lingerie.

He looked completely frozen for a second, and it was that moment I took. I pushed against his chest and forced his down on the water bed, just as he managed to straighten himself out, I straddled him.

He groaned, and I moaned as his erection brushed against my increasingly wet thong. "These gotta go." I whispered in his ear pointing down between us.

"Not before these." He whispered back to me as in a single movement, he put his hand behind my back and unclipped my bra, letting it fall down to the floor and revealing my 32DDs, his eyes grew hazed and lust filled once more before that cheesy smile I knew took over his lips.

"I wanna feel you Edward." I moaned seductively into his ear, knowing full well that my perfectly shaped (natural before you ask) boobs where right in front of his face. "Me too Bella, you have no idea how much."

He brought his hands up to the lower curve of my breasts, grazing his warm fingers up and down, finally he touched my nipples, already hard as rocks. I instantly wanted more of his touch, curving my body into his.

I arched my back and sighed as his hands crept ever closer to the only remaining piece of clothing on me. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed the side of the thong and ripped it clean off. I straddled him once again and kissed him with all I had, trying to convey the need I felt for him.

I think it worked because next thing I know Edward's boxers are on the other side of the room and I'm being flipped over onto my back. Edward hovered over me, holding my hands above my head and kissing his way across my chest and neck.

I brought my body up and could feel his length brushing against me. I moved my body up and down a few more times but was stopped when he actually growled, wow... that was... sexy!

"You are amazing Bella." He half whispered, half groaned before he plunged all the way into me. I gasped and felt like my whole body was on fire. Wow, wow, WOW!

"Go, go... go faster."

He did as I commanded, thrusting faster into my heaving lips, pacing forwards and backwards. I loved this connection we had, I felt we were two puzzles that connected in... just the right way.

"Edward harder, fuck me harder!" God, it felt so good... I moaned as he repeatedly hit the right spot. My toes started to curl and my fists became clenched. He threw my legs over his shoulders and thrusted impossibly deeper into me hitting places I didn't know could feel so good. This was the best feeling ever "Oh god, Edwaarrrrd" I moaned his name repeatedly as he practically growled mine.

I think he knew I was going to cum pretty soon, he placed his hands on my knees and opened my legs even further, I gripped onto the bed as he kept thrusting, I practically screamed his name and so Edward covered my mouth with his, grazing his tongue across my lips.

I sucked his tongue for a few more moments before he pulled away "Just cum for me baby. Cum with me now." He pinched my clit and that sent me over the edge. I came hard and started to pant as he continued to thrust a few more times until he came.

I felt his cock heave and swell inside me, finally letting his juices fill me. I was exhausted, and guessed he was too since he flopped down onto me, resting his weight on his hands so he didn't squish me.

"Wow, that was like the best since... well ever!" I told him truthfully. It was and I didn't know why. I had had sex with some of the greatest male icons and porn stars, but this was better. We didn't use any toys or use some extraordinary position... it was natural and it felt more like we were making love than having sex... never thought I would be saying that.

"All I can say is... fuck me that was good." He grunted. I got the double meaning there... fuck me... it sounded even better coming from him.

"I would any day." He laughed at my cheeky smile and rolled next to me so we were both lying on the bed. I looked over at him, his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his chest was rising and falling slowly. I raked my hand through his sleek, dark hair, sweaping it to the side and trying to tame it down a little. He closed his eyes and let the feeling take over.

I didn't even want to imagine what I looked like right now, I thought as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I ended up half on half off of him. My legs were tangled around his and out bodies were alined, my head resting in the crook of his neck.

We sat there for a few more minutes just talking about.. well anything and everything. We talked about our pasts, our hobbies etc...

The silence was suddenly broken by an array of whistles coming from below the balcony. I shot up and looked around... oh shit I forgot about that. The balcony we were on was made of glass and we were over looking the school fields.

I got up, completely forgetting I was naked to yell at the stupid kids who interrupting our alone time to go away. I spotted a group of about eight boys all gathered around below the balcony looking straight up at me.

"Oi, go away now you stupid piece of shi-" I was cut off when one of the kids started yelling "Hey nice jugs there Bella!" They all started to laugh and pumping fists.

"Excuse me? DId you just, oh I'm coming down there!" I turned around only to be engulfed in an embrace by Edward. "Honey... you're naked remember?"

OH GOD! SHIT THEY SAW ME NAKED!!! oh well, they probably already had anyway... but it was sweet of him to try and cover me up. "You want me to speak to them for you?" I pouted at him but nodded.

Edward wrapped a blanket around the both of us and we walked to the side of the balcony only to see the boys with their phones out ready to take pictures. One of them started to yell up at us...

"Hey guys that's Edward... OI EDWARD, GOOD GOING MAN!"

"Fuck off Mike you twisted piece of shit! All of you guys are dead when me, Jazz and Emmett get down there!"

"Whoa man, chill! No need to get Jasper and Emmett. We'll um, we'll just be going now. RUN GUYS RUN!!"

I laughed as I saw them go away. "Thanks Edward... so are you three guys like the leaders of the school then?"

"Pretty much love." I liked it when he called me that.

"How did my sisters and me get so lucky again?"

"I think me and my boys are thinking the same thing to be honest."

With that we went inside to get changed... hands wrapped tightly around each other and my head resting on his shoulder... I liked this school now... I liked this school a lot.

Hmm... I wonder what my sisters got up to with their guys?....

_**LOl guys so thats it, the first lemon... you like??/ well if you do then review!!! please please please, dont be afraid to emil me or comment with ideas or anything at all really...!! next chappy will be up when i have 25 reviews i promise !!!!!!**_

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_IIIIIIIIIII_**

**_III_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**

**_CHAP3 WILL BE UP WHEN I HAVE 25 REVIEWS!!!!_**


	3. VODKA

Heya everyone :) how you all doing? i decided to put the new chapter up anyway cause i thought you guys deserved it..so did you like the lemons then??? hope you did... that waz my first ever lemon so i hope it wasnt too bad :P

so yeh enjoy the story and REVIEW!!!!!! if it is the last thing you do....

PREVIOUSLY......

With that we went inside to get changed, hands wrapped tightly around each other and my head resting on his shoulder... I liked this school now... I liked this school a lot.

Hmm... I wonder what my sisters got up to with their guys?....

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV**

"What?!" I screamed at my two sisters. "You mean to tell me that neither of you had sex?" I looked up at Alice and Rose to see shocked faces staring back at me.

"Now, wait just a second there Bells, we never said that." Rose said pointedly at me.

"Wait.. did you have sex Bella?" Alice asked, sitting up straight in her seat.

"What?! No, I mean, no, of course not, what could ever make you think that? I mean..."

"OH BELLA SWAN! You had sex didn't you?"

"NO!"

"Bella you're blushing! You blush when you lie!"

"No I don't." I said as I folded my arms across my chest, stupid blush giving me away....

"Hun, we've known you since you were born, we know when you are lying AND when you have just come back from having utterly fabulous, ravey times SEX!"

"Uggh!" I flopped down on the sofa in between the two of them. Oh well, of course I would tell them eventually...

"Fine, I admit it, I ha-" I got cut off mid sentence as a round of squeals filled the room.

"Oh please calm down, it is a regular day exercise that all of us do ... nothing new about it."

"So... was he good then?"

"You have actually no idea. It was amazing..." I sighed and put my head back on the sofa... it felt better when I was lying on Edward's chest to be honest.

"And you can't tell me you two did nothing with your guys." I said sternly, my eyes flickering between them. Alice giggled and Rose just gave a huge cheesy smile...

"Well Alice you first, what happened with you and Jasper?"

"His name is Jazz."

Before I could talk, Rose cut in. "Oh I can so imagine you 'blowing' him to create perfect little 'jazz' music."

"OMG Rose shut up!! Unless you want me to constantly cut in during your story of you and your big 'teddy-bear'."

"Shut up Alice."

"Didn't think so Rose."

"So anyway, remember when we were all linking arms.."

**APOV**

WOW... this Jasper guy was hot! I saw Bella being approached by Edward so I turned around to look at Rose, but instead bumped straight into Jasper. I felt myself begin to fall backwards but then a pair of huge arms scooping around my waist.

I looked up and saw his bright blue eyes blazing, he was crouching down on top of me and I clearly saw his eyes scan my petite figure, finally landing on my boobs which were right in front of his face.

"Are you okay Alice?"

"Absolutely perfect... are you thirsty at all?"

"Huh?"

"Want to join me for a drink?"

"Oh right, I would be delighted Alice thank you."

"Its me who is more than thankful Jasper."

"Call me Jazz."

"Okay." I don't know what made me do what I did next... it just felt right and I had this huge urge building up in my body. I always went with my first thought and I had never been wrong so far...

I leant forward and pressed my lips to his. He smelt of mint and I loved it. I pushed my body up further into his and he slowly stood us up, all the while the two of us still kissing. He was so gentle and soft, most guys couldn't handle my small size but he was being the perfect gentleman.

Pheeew.. he responded. What if he had rejected me?? Oh my god... but then again why would he?? Ha.. he wouldn't.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me closer... "You are perfect Jazz."

"As are you my little pixie."

"Pixie? Okay then.. take me to my room kind sir!"

"As you command..." He scooped me up bridal style and I giggled, kicking my feet around. "Put me down silly!"

"Or what? You said you wanted to go to the room."

"No, I am going to break your arms!"

"My arms?"

"Yes I am too heavy!"

He just laughed at me and held me up with one hand, bringing his other one up to brush a piece of hair behind my ear. "Alice, dear little Alice... you are just over five foot tall and weigh less than 100 pounds... don't ever say you are too heavy again."

"Okay." I had never been left speechless by a man before, but honestly I just really didn't know what to say.

As he turned and started to walk I leant up and looked to the others... Edward and Bella were still there and... there you go... now they were kissing. But no sign of Rose or Emmett, well she did always work fast and I am sure he was more than eager to abide to all her wishes.

"Umm Alice?"

"Yes Jazzy?"

"Which door?"

"Pick one."

We ended up in this huge kitchen area, the floor was made of marble and all the equipment was the latest touch screen editions. Wow, they really hooked us up. Jasper finally put me down on the work-top and kissed me on the forehead.

"So what we drinking? You want some tea or something?"

"No, lol you are so cute. Get the booze out, I really need to loosen up after today's drive."

"Rum, gin, baileys?"

"Vodka."

"Now you are my kinda girl Alice."

Five minutes later we were sprawled over the carpet in the dining room, me sitting in between Jaspers legs laughing my ass off. "God you are hilarious Jazz."

"To be honest I've never had so much fun in an afternoon just talking."

"Just talking? Well what kind of fun did you have in mind?" I turned to face him slowly, rubbing my legs against him.

"Well.. I don't know... what do you think?"

"Hmm... Maybe something like this?" I said slipping my hand down across his leg and across his belt.

"No Alice."

"No?"

Did he just reject me? Oh my god.. I was just thinking ten minutes ago that this moment would never happen to me... "D-dont you want me?"

"No I mean, I want today to be about you and only you, otherwise tomorrow you could just think I was taking advantage of you. And I like you Alice, I want to know you."

"Oh I see then." He wanted to get to know me? Wow... he was perfect..

"Exactly my point, lay down Alice."

With that he lowered my shoulders to the ground and began to kiss my neck. I sank back and let the feelings take over. Let's see what he can do...

He nibbled at my collar bone and flicked his tongue around the exposed curve of my breast and I could feel my nipples start to grow hard.

"MMMm." I moaned. His hands ran over my backside and he squeezed my ass hard. His mouth moved to my ear. His teeth grazed over the lobe. I shivered in his hold.

"I never thought this day would come Alice." he hissed in my ear. Kissing my neck and lowering his target while his hand left my behind and trailed up my back up my neck into my hair where his hands stayed.

His knees met the floor and his lips met my hips. He trailed his warm tongue over my exposed flesh and sucked hard, marking me as his. He kissed and nibbled at my skin, and it was getting harder and harder for me not to do something very very stupid.

His nose ran down the front of my panties. "Mmhm." He sighed. "You are wet already." He said as his hand already sunk under the sides of my panties.

I whimpered as he literally flung them off, leaving them crumpled up on the other side of the room. The air that greeted my hot core was welcomed and my need for him became stronger. I arched my back up to meet his chest.

I opened my eyes to see him eyeing me over, his eyes hazy with lust. "Please Jazz, please."

"Whatever you want pixie." With that he flung my right leg over his shoulder and he lowered his head. The first thing I felt was the rush of cool air as he blew into me. "UGH!!" I half screamed, just as I thought i was going to combust, his tongue buried deep inside of my center. The motion was so sudden all I could utter was a strangled moan.

He plunged in and out and all I could do was shut my eyes and try not to come undone so soon. His tongue circled around my bud and when he hit the spot, THE spot, I slammed my hand on the ground and shot up straight. He chuckled at me and the vibrations went straight down into me.

He continued his ministrations. My breathing became erratic and moans loud. He slid a finger into me easily, I was so wet. He pumped into me quickly and I felt my leg muscles start to buckle. God he was good, or maybe it was just my bodily reactions to him.

In with another finger from him, out with another moan from me. I groaned when I couldn't take it any more. He slid his tongue in one final time and did one more long deliberate lick and emerged from my center. I came loudly and screamed his name.

He stood and crushed his lips to mine once more opening his mouth to me our tongues tasting every inch of one another. I saw him looking at me, he had an angered look in his eyes. "fuck being a gentleman."

I smiled and ran up to him, grabbed at his clothes pulling them to shreds on the floor along with his jeans which to the worst of the beating. I grabbed his erection and he thrusted into my hands.

He threw me onto the bed playfully. I landed and let him over me. I saw him brush his sexy hair back, god he looked delicious. He spread my legs with his hand grazing over my spot and I purred. I frickin purred!

He growled in response and entered my slowly. "Ooo Jazz baby."

I moaned. He buried his face into my neck, trying not to moan too loudly. But i wanted to hear his moans. I slid my hand under his chin and lifted it up so our eyes stayed connected.

He grabbed one of my legs and threw it over his right shoulder and continued the slow deliberate thrust. "Jazz." I whined. I felt him go impossibly deeper, and it really hit the spot.

His pace was so perfect, I felt him going so deep. He moaned into my neck when my walls contracted around him. "So tight…so good." he groaned.

His hands ran up my side and began to play with my breasts and rock hard nipples. I knew I was moaning and I was loud because his thrusts became more forcefully and more powerful.

"F-faster."

He pounded into me. Growling into my neck fiercely. I screamed my climax building. "Don't…st…stop…baby, baby, so good." I groaned I ran my hand down his back my nails digging into his beautiful skin. His moan was a mixture with pain and pleasure.

I felt his mouth open to suck on the flesh of my neck. His teeth grazing it occasionally. I ran a hand into his hair I pulled on it. He growled and picked his face up to kiss me fiercely on the mouth.

His thrust were coming violently fast and hard now. I was screaming into his mouth. He was growling into mine. When we pulled apart he reached his climax and buried his back into my shoulder and bit hard sinking his teeth into my shoulder.

He did one last, terribly slow thrust that seemed to last an age. That brought me over the edge. I wrapped my arms around his torso bringing him close to me. Light burst in front of my eyes and my toes curled involuntarily and a moan/scream/growl ripped through my throat. As I was drifting down from my high I whispered "wow" and "fuck that was perfect" in his ear. He collapsed on top of me, his arms encircling me.

I whimpered as he pulled out. It was agony after we finished making love when he pulled out. Wait a second, making love? Fuck it, we made love. We didn't just fuck.

**BPOV**

Alice finished telling her story with a dreamy look on her face. She was propped up against the sofa and she had linked her arms together near her heart. Almost as if she missed him already.

"Wow.." I sighed as I rolled over onto my back. Rosalie just rolled her eyes however.

"Oh please Alice, are you seriously turning soft over this guy? Just last week we were having the times of our at that huge orgy, remember James? You told him yourself you would never fall for a guy. Or 'make love' as you so call it."

"Whatever Rose. I can't explain it. I really, really like this guy!"

I looked at Alice and her eyes had gone so wide with innocence. She was telling the truth.

"Okay, it doesn't matter right now. We can talk about all that later. I want to know what you got up to with Emmett, Rose."

She looked back over to me and grinned like a Chesire cat. Wow, his must be good...

**RPOV**

Emmett... his dimples. His muscles. His body. I couldn't wait to see all of him.

When my body was pressed next to him in the elevator I thought I was going to explode with a need for him. I was actually TRYING to get him to make a move. I was physically asking him to be with me, like no other.

I had never wanted a guy this bad. Not even when we had that opportunity to spend the weekend with the Smith brothers.. 'huge legends in the porn industry'. There was just something about this guy...

When we all walked away from them, I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder to catch a peek of Emmett. Unlike the other guys, who had already gone up to my sisters, he was just standing there, by a door, leaning on it.

I caught his eye and he smiled, his gorgeous dimples coming into play. I smirked at him and raised my eyebrow, curling my fingers at him, daring him to make a move. He just shook his head and peeked up at me through his dark lashes.

I couldn't take it anymore, I walked up to him. I, Rosalie Swan, went up to a guy! I grabbed him by the tie and tugged him through the nearest doorway.

**so yeh, next chappy will be about rose and emmett!!!!!! hope you stay with the story!!1 and yeh if you do want me to continue...**

**then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i luv u guys 3**

**xxxxxxxx**

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**IIIIIIIIIII**_

_**III**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**CHAP4 WILL BE UP WHEN I HAVE MORE REVIEWS!!!!**_

_**lol i love you guys **_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	4. HOT TUBS

**Heya.. i am updating already i know!!!! so unlike me :P**

**i hope you liked the last chapter, so yeh this one is about rose and emmett :**

**LUV IT!!!!!!!!**

**so yeh keep reading and reviewing!!!**

**thank you guys xxxxx**

**love you from no other than**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed.......**

**(oh yeh and also.. i forgot to put this up on this story so yeh...**

**I dont own twilight, never have never will... how ever much i plead and beg.. *sniff sniff* :( xx)**

**but... this plot is ALL MINE!! SO HA!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**RPOV**

_Previously..._

_I caught his eye and he smiled, his gorgeous dimples coming into play. I smirked at him and raised my eyebrow, curling my fingers at him, daring him to make a move. He just shook his head and peeked up at me through his dark lashes._

_I couldn't take it anymore, I walked up to him. I, Rosalie Swan, went up to a guy! I grabbed him by the tie and tugged him through the nearest doorway._

I don't know what made me do what I did, but having met this one guy who actually resisted me, just made him all the times more sexy than he already was. He let out a booming laugh as I slammed the door. He pushed me up against the wall and held my hands above my head. "Why didn't you come to me earlier?" I said as he grazed his free hand up the side of my body.

"I guess I was just frozen, its not everyday that Rosalie fucking Hale wants me, I can tell you that."

I smiled at him and his eyes met mine. "Well get used to it tiger." His eyes immediately turned black with lust and he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I huffed and tried to straighten myself out.. "Where we going?" I moaned as he opened the door to the hallway.

"I dunno, its our own little adventure.. I opt for the room next door."

"And why is that Em?"

"I have a feeling."

"Lead the way then, I have no choice but to follow do I?"

"No."

He opened the door and I peeked up through my hair to see white marble everywhere... we were in a bathroom I think.

Emmett let me slide down his front and I smiled up at him.. "You know in all my days I have never been taken on a piggyback ride?"

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm...." I think my moan set him off because next thing I know, we are kissing. Kissing so ferociously and passionately we could set the room on fire. I never knew what I was missing in a guy, but now I realized it was everything that Emmett was.

His tongue traced the corner of my lips and I immediately opened up to him. His tongue was so warm compared to mine, I moaned and I felt the vibrations travel between us. His tongue won the fight for dominance and it filled my mouth. Even after all my years in the business, this little bit of foreplay was turning me on more than anything else had. Amazing...

I felt a tingling sensation rocket through out my body and a spark flow through me. I felt warm with him and quivered at the change in my body. I was so wet already, if only he knew.

His tongue roamed every part of my mouth and I was thoroughly enjoying it. We were still standing up though, which was a bit annoying, but the wall gave excellent support.

As he tilted his head in a different direction, I would eagerly follow his lead.

He placed one more chaste kiss on my lips before he started to move down, his hands were all over my body.

I felt a trail of kisses, starting at my neck and leading right down to my exposed belly button. He began to caress my breasts and that was when I realized that we were just wearing too many clothes for my liking.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a hot tub in the middle of the huge bathroom, built into the floor. I smiled and turned him over so he could see it. He seemed dazed for a second, probably day dreaming about what we would be doing in there, so I took the opportunity and began to run for it, all the while stripping off my clothes.

I started with my shoes, leaving them were I stood by the wall, next came my leggings, ripped off and chucked onto the floor, my top into the corner of the room, all that I was left in was my underwear.

I hopped into the hot tub and turned around, propping my head up onto my hands and leaning down on the marble.

I saw Emmett was a quick learner.. and a quick stripper.. in the same time as me, he had managed to get everything off and was standing in front of me in all his glory.. and wow.

If it wasn't for the fact that my mouth was shut closed my my hands, it would have dropped open in shock.

He was huge, and hard already, his chest was something only a girl dreams of.

I sat up and drifted into the middle of the water, going under and getting my whole body completely wet.

I came back up and brushed my hair back from my face with my hands.

I opened my eyes and Emmett was staring straight at my chest. I smiled and repeated my original plan, I curled my finger at him and it seemed he was in a trance, he walked over straight away, gliding into the water and wetting his perfect hair.

He lifted me up so I was sitting on the side of the tub, I felt his hardening member press against my chest and I moaned. He was so ready for me. Then without warning, his hands made their way to the front of my bra and ripped it clean off.

My bra was shredded into scrap material, shit that was one of my favorites, well I guess it went out for a good cause.

His talented mouth was on my breast shortly after the material had been forced off, again, our differences in body temperature made it all the more pleasurable.

He sucked and bit and made me shiver in delight. His mouth finally took my nipple into his mouth and I moaned loudly.

My hands dug into his dark, curly hair, as if threatening to pull out every strand. My pants were already ruined and I think he knew that too... I couldn't take the teasing for much longer.

He continued sucking and biting and massaging my breasts. He was masterful with his hands.

He licked his way back up to my lips and blew in my ear. I caught his lips in mine once again, it felt like an eternity since they were locked together.

I felt him circle my nipple with his thumb and I groaned, then suddenly he pinched it just hard enough to make me scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure. God that felt good, he repeated it a few times with both nipples and I bet you I actually had drool coming out of my mouth, he left me feeling impossibly turned on.

He brought his lips back to mine and gave me another passionate kiss that left us gasping for air. His lips then moved back to my ear. His breathing made me shiver again.

"You have no idea how much I was looking forward to getting some alone time with you." He said as he slipped his fingers through the sides of my thong, making me barely able to think. "I was hard when I first saw you standing there with your sisters and when you looked at me, that was just mean-" He bit my ear once more, I was finding it hard to keep my mouth shut "-I thought I was going to have to take you there and then in front of everyone."

"Emmett please." I practically growled.

"Please what baby?" He smirked at me. Bastard.

"Take them off, please, god..."

He abided with my wishes and caught the edges of my panties with his finger tips, straightening my legs and ripping them off in one quick motion.

He looked down and smiled, I was already shaved and ready of course, plus, I was literally dripping on the marble floor.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I arched my body up, curling my toes. "Emmett please touch me. I will do whatever you want, but right now, please.. I beg you."

He seemed to be enjoying my weakened state but decided to put my out of my pain.

The hand that had been resting on my thighs travelled down in between my legs, finally hitting and starting to massage my nub. That hand continued to massage but then he got his other hand and entered two fingers inside me to add to the effect.

I was climbing already. I was already impossibly high, I felt like I was on top of a mountain, and the way that Emmett was moving with me and digging and curling his fingers into me just made me go impossibly higher. I guess the sky is the limit eh?

We had been kissing this whole time, but I had to pull away and let myself breathe. "Ugh Emmett, keep going."

His hands made mastery of my core and I felt myself tightening in anticipation. My walls were clenching and I kept feeling lighter and lighter, like I was walking on thin air. I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore, and I am sure if I tried, I would fail.

I was seeing those bright lights behind my eyes that you only get at those veeery special moments. This pleasure was like no other I had felt, and HE wasn't even in me yet.

His mouth travelled all over my body as I continued to moan louder and louder. He didn't leave a single place untouched.

His fingers never stopped moving in and out of me, and just as I thought I had reached my high of pleasure, he added another finger and my levels just went crazy. He went faster and if it was possible he was going deeper too.

I screamed his name out loud as I felt my walls close around his fingers. My whole body felt like it had been bent in two, and been turned inside out.

That was the point where I knew I had reached the highest point imaginable. EVER.

It was phenomenal, it felt out of this world, almost as if I was having an outer body experience. My head was still spinning and my breathing still hadn't steadied.

Emmett had slowed his masterful rubbing right down to a stop. He brought his fingers up to his lips and licked every last bit of my orgasm off. He kissed me once and I tasted myself on his tongue, yum.

I was so dizzy, but in a good way. I finally managed to catch his eyes in mine, I didn't even have to smile, just by looking at him, I knew he knew what I felt. I whimpered from missing his hand on me however and he just grinned, feeling very satisfied with himself. We kissed again, it was short but sweet, but then our hands began to roam once more...

I gracefully slipped my body back into the water, making sure I was actually still able to stand properly and I just admired him for a moment.

He was leaning back against the side of the tub, his muscly arms defined as his arms bent. He was the only man I had ever actually looked at properly. He could be a male model, he could be a porn star. He had THE look. Oh my god I just had an idea.. oh well really not the place to think about it. I would have to talk to ALice and BElla about it later.

I must have had a real smile on my face cause next thing I know, Emmett's leg is brushing up against mine. "What has you so distracted? I hope its my wondrous skills in the bedr- no wait, in the hot tub even." He said as he wiggled either eyebrows from side to side.

I laughed. "You look so goofy when you do that." I bit my lip and looked down.

"And you dear Rose, look incredibly sexy when you do that."

"Oh really?" I said as I stalked towards him.

"Yes really." He spoke in just over a whisper.

"Well thank you then, Emmett Cullen." Time to reward him for making me feel like heaven on earth.

I wrapped my fingers around his member and began to move my hand up and down. He moaned and let his head fall back, good, I wanted to make him feel just as good as he had done to me not more than a few minutes ago.

His hands travelled up to my hips and he squeezed tightly whenever I did a particularly slow and deliberate stroke.

I decided it was time to stop teasing him, it wasn't fair... I should know.

When I was finally able to slip his hands off of my waist, I let my body travel south of his body. I kissed every little important detail to me, starting with his collar bone, his abs, his chiseled chest, his belly button etc...

He stretched up onto the floor so I had clear and easy access to him.

I took him in my mouth and sucked hard. He let out a low, muffled roar that stayed in the back of his throat. I giggled at hearing it, and the vibrations travelled up his whole length, resulting in a thrust to my mouth.

He brought his hands to the back of my head, guiding me. I knew he didn't want to squeeze too hard, he could like crush my skull if e wanted to I think.

I continued to suck and then brought my hands back up to stroke whichever places my mouth couldn't reach. Making sure to keep in rhythm to the bob of my head.

I let my mouth travel up to his tip, swirling my tongue around in a circular motion, very slowly at times.

His guttural growls just grew louder and louder making me want to please him all that much more.

My free hand started to play with his full sack to help him reach the height of pleasure. He just kept getting harder and harder in my mouth as I sucked, and licked and pulled.

I bit his head several times only to suck greedily again. He tasted so good, not the normal sticky, salty taste.

I hollowed out my cheekbones and let him thrust right into my mouth, and down my throat. Of course I didn't gag, I had been trained not too, but it was hard since Emmett was just so big. I pulled out, and in, and out and well you get the idea.

Emmett was still growling and he had gone completely stiff after I had done my work. His eyes were in the back of his head and his arms were like rigid bars by his sides, his fists closed to the point that I thought they might burst.

He wanted to touch me I think.

I pushed right into him and then started to do a very fast blow, my left hand stayed with his sack, my right hand to the bottom half of his length, and my mouth on the top. He opened his eyes at the new fund pace, and groaned a "fuck" into the air.

I tormented him like this until I felt him start to pulse in my mouth. I felt it building up inside of him. He knew it too and bless him, he tried to pull out of my mouth but I just wasn't having it. I wanted to taste all of him.

With that his warms, sticky cum shot into the back of my throat. He tasted even better than before. It was my new favorite flavor.

As he continued to grunt I did a few more slow strokes on his softening member. I smiled, well done Rose, job done.

He splashed back into the tub lazily, making me get soaked in the process, normally I would have complained, but then I saw the look of determination on his face and I shut my mouth immediately.

He pulled me back up to face him and we stared at each other. "Rose, no one has ever made me feel that good before."

"Back at 'cha Emmy."

Then his hands started to feel their way all over me again.

**BPOV**

Rose's story had left me feeling hot and bothered. "Wait a sec Rose, as much as that sounded really good, you didn't have sex?"

"No, you just haven't let me finish Bella. I went for a shower afterwards, he joined and one thing lead to another...."

"OOH tell tell tell!!!" Alice was jumping up and down hyperly, as usual.

"Nahh.. its late, I am hungry and I think we should go down to the lunch hall now for something to eat. Maybe we should join the guys when we are down there yeh?"

"Sounds like a plan I guess, ooh ooh OMG! Yeh tonight we should tell the rest of our stories, like Rose can tell us of her shower expedition, I can tell you guys about what me and Jazz were talking about earlier-"

"Just talking? BORING!"

"No, I found out some really interesting stuff actually, on how and who runs the school, which teachers are strict.. and which girls think they are better than everyone else."

"Okay nice one."

"Ooh YEH! And also, Bella can tell us what she did with Edward yeh?"

"Okay fine.."

Rose was the first to jump up, "Good, that settles it.. lets go for dinner now though before my stomach explodes with hunger."

Me and ALice looked over at her in shock. "Um Rose are you okay? Normally you are the last person on Earth that wants to get food."

"I suppose Em is rubbing off on me."

"Aww..."

She pouted and stamped her foot, "Shut up guys, you are just as much taken by these guys than I am."

Couldn't even start to argue there... I would have lost.

**OKAY THATS IT!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT.. :D**

**please review.. and i repeat myself, if any of you guys have any ideas for anyone of my stories then plz say :)**

**i would be honored to use some of them... but dont worry.. i havent got writers block.. well yet anyway :P**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THANK YOU GUYS I LUV YOU :) X**

**FROM VICKY-TWILIGHT-OBSESSED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FROM VICKY-TWILIGHT-OBSESSED XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIII**

**REVIEW PLZ!!!! CHAP 5 WILL BE UP WHEN I HAVE....**

**MORE REVIEWS :) XXX XXXX I LUV U GUYS**

**VICKY-TWILIGHT-OBSESSED**


End file.
